Nos aventures pour ton secret
by Queen Fox
Summary: Cette histoire est en rapport avec 'A la recherche de la vérité'. C'était avant nos retrouvailles. Luffy voici comment nous avons su ton secret. Nous te montrons nos épreuves pour te revoir et t'apprendre la vérité. Grace à ça, nous avons fait de nombreuses rencontres. Il est temps pour nous de te le raconter. Alors écoute bien petit-frère.


**Hey tous le monde !**

 **Voici donc les péripéties de Ace, Sabo et Kim tandis que Luffy continuait son aventure.**

 **/!\ Cette histoire est le passé de l'histoire "A la recherche de la vérité"**

 **Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Les yeux bleus de l'enfant restèrent inanimés, elle regardait ce bateau en flamme, la fumée montait au ciel, tout comme son frère qu'elle imaginée mort, mais pourtant, au loin, caché derrière cet immense bateau qui avait donné le coup de feu, se trouvait un plus petit, bien plus rapide, son capitaine portait une longue cape marron, dans ses bras, son grand-frère sans signe de vie, le sang coulé de ses blessures, mais pourtant, l'homme n'était pas inquiet. C'est alors que celui-ci la vit, il monta son pouce en l'air, signe que tout allait bien, puis son index vint se poser sur ses lèvres, à présent, elle devait se taire et ne rien dire, elle devra cacher la survie de Sabo au reste de sa famille.

-Kim, allons-y. L'appela Dadan

La femme entourée de ses bras, Luffy et Ace, qui eux sombraient dans le coma, les larmes coulaient le long de leurs joues, mais elle, non, un sourire était même apparue sur son visage, alors elle fit semblant, des fausses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues d'enfant et elle rejoignit Dadan qui la serra dans ses bras en signe de réconfort. Elle n'était âgée que de 8 ans à ce moment-là et on lui a laissé une lourde responsabilité.  
Les mois passèrent, les pleurs des deux frères se calmèrent, mais pourtant, Kim les surprenaient certaine fois à parler avec le fantôme de Sabo, ils leur racontaient leur journée et l'ennuient que provoquait sa disparition.  
Kim restait seule ne voulant faire face à ses deux frères, de peur de tout avouer, elle n'adressa plus aucun mot, elle agitait sa tête pour accepter ou contre dire.

-Ma belle ?

C'était le surnom que lui donnait Dadan, la femme l'aimait depuis qu'elle l' a aperçu pour la première fois. Tout comme Ace, Kim est arrivé sous les ordres de Garp, l'homme connaissait son père, le frère de Gold D Roger. Ce jour-là, Kim était terrorisée, voir une femme comme Dadan était impressionnant, mais pourtant, celle-ci la prit sous ses ailes.  
Ace était un gamin arrogant, brutal, il a voulu faire sa loi, mais pauvre de lui, Kim avait sut faire la sienne alors qu'ils avaient 2 ans d'écart, peu à peu, il l'accepta, et très vite, leur journée se résumait à jouer ensemble. A ce moment là, ils n'étaient que deux, puis ils ont connus Sabo, et Kim ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler grand-frère tout comme elle l'avait fait pour Ace.  
C'est ainsi que Luffy arriva, il se sentit très vite à l'aise avec Kim, mais ce fut plus dur avec son frère aîné, Ace, il lui faisait passer les pires journées de sa vie, et Kim avait beau réprimander son frère aîné, il n'en faisait qu'a sa tête, jusqu'à ce que Luffy décide de s'en faire un ami.  
Ensemble, tous les 4, ils vécurent de nombreuses aventures, ils grandissaient ensemble, unis, en famille.  
La mort de Sabo brisa tous leurs rêves, surtout le plus important, partir en mer pour découvrir le monde.

-Kim... Murmura Dadan

Une nouvelle fois, la femme vit la jeune fille se levait et partir à l'extérieur. Elle se posait sur un l'immense rocher de la falaise et rêvait devant le coucher du soleil, elle passait ses journées là-bas, qu'il pleut ou qu'il vente, comme si elle attendait le retour de son frère.  
Ace qui sortait de leur chambre, se décida à aller discuter avec sa sœur, cela fait plusieurs mois, qu'ils ne c'étaient adresser un mot ou même un regard.  
Montant le rocher, se mettant près de sa sœur, il laissa le vent du soir passait entre eux.

-Il aimait ce siège. Fit-il  
-Si c'est pour me dire ça, tu peux repartir.  
-Kim, il faut que tu le laisses partir.  
-Le laissais partir dis-tu, avant de me donner ce conseil, fais le sur toi.

Un silence pesa entre les deux.

-Te souviens-tu du rêve qu'il voulait qu'on fasse ? Demanda le garçon  
-Je me rappelle, « Ace, Kim, Luffy, un jour, nous partirons en mer, nous quitterons ce royaume ! Et nous serons libres ! Ce que je veux, c'est découvrir le monde et écrire nos mémoires sur nos aventures ! »  
-Exact, Kim, je compte le réaliser pour lui.

Après plusieurs mois sans aucune émotion, les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent et se tournèrent vers Ace qui restait silencieux face à la mer.

-Que veux-tu dire ?  
-Quand je serais plus grand, je partirais d'ici et je deviendrais un grand pirate.  
-L'as tu dis à Luffy ?  
-Non, je vais lui caché, il sera trop jeune quand je compte partir, puis son cerveau n'évolue pas comme nous. Rit le garçon  
-Tu as raison. Ricana la jeune enfant  
-M'accompagnerais-tu ?

Étant émue de sa demande, la jeune fille lui répondit en hochant la tête.  
Les années passèrent et ils changèrent, Ace était âge de 17 ans, Kim de 16 ans qu'elle venait de fêter et Luffy de 14 ans.  
Le brun avait à présent un corps musclé et traîné déjà torse nu, vêtue que d'une chemise légèrement ouverte, un short et des bottes noires délassées.  
Kim, elle était grande et fine, elle correspondait au caractère de ''beauté'' que donnaient les pirates aux femmes, ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé jusqu'au centre de son dos, ses yeux bleus étaient devenus glaçant et charmeur, ses doigts fins reposés sur son ventre découvert par son tee-shirt qui lui arrivé au nombril et qu'il lui accroché le cou, tandis que son pantalon noir lui moulait ses jambes et que des cuissardes en cachaient une partie.

-Il va nous en vouloir. Avoua la jeune fille  
-Il nous aime trop pour ça.

Assis sur le lit, Luffy observait la lettre qui lui était dédiée, sur celle-ci avait été accroché une photo des deux. Une seule ligne sur la feuille blanche et pourtant, elle émut le petit-frère

« A bientôt sur la mer, pirate »

Il rangea la feuille sous son coussin, et se dirigea vers la salle commune où tout le monde déjeuné, les larmes aux yeux, Dadan avait décidé de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, ne voulant montrer sa tristesse à toute la famille, elle avait reçu une lettre.

« Merci pour tous, nous t'aimons et te reverrons, Maman »

Mais la lettre n'était pas finie et si celle-ci était des deux aînés la troisième venait de Kim.

« Dadan, si tu lis cette lettre, gardes le secret. Tu t'es demandé pendant des années pourquoi n'ai-je pas adressé un mot, voici la raison.  
Cela date depuis le jour de la mort de Sabo.  
J'ai contenu un secret pendant 8 ans, et le voici  
Sabo n'est pas mort.  
Il a était sauvé à la dernière minute, et son sauveur m'a envoyé une lettre, je sais que tu le connais, car c'est le père de Luffy, Monkey D Dragon  
Si je pars en mer, c'est pour retrouver Sabo.  
Garde ce secret, tu en est capable.  
À bientôt

Ps : le vase, c'est moi qui l'est cassée et pas les garçons »

La femme ne put s'empêcher de rire et de pleurer en même temps, elle a peut-être perdu trois de ses enfants, mais aucun d'eux n'est mort et ce fut un grand soulagement pour elle.

Sur le bateau de Kim et Ace, la sœur détenait un papier en ses mains dont un log pose qui lui avait été offert, quand son grand-frère apparut, elle cacha l'ensemble dans son sac et fit mine de ne rien savoir.

-J'espère qu'on va vite atteindre une île pour se faire un équipage.  
-Justement, Ace, je dois te parler.

Le brun s'installa sur à côté de sa sœur, curieux de ce que lui caché sa sœur.

-Je ne pourrais pas rester avec toi pour le moment, j'ai quelque chose à faire, je te rejoindrais après.  
-Que vas-tu faire ?  
-Cela ne me concerne que moi pour l'instant. À la prochaine île, notre voyage à deux s'arrêtera, mais promit, je te rejoindrais dès que ça sera fin. Jura-t-elle

Le garçon baissa la tête, déçue de devoir déjà laisser sa sœur, mais c'est ainsi, la vie d'un pirate. Il n'avait qu'une peur, c'est de la perdre elle aussi, mais le sourire de sa jeune sœur le réconforta, levant son petit doigt, il le présenta à Kim

-Promis ?  
-Promis. Accepta-t-elle en le jurant de son petit doigt.

Les jours passèrent, et le stress montait, la séparation n'allait pas tarder, car au loin, la première île fit son apparition. Kim laissa son regard aller sur son frère qui fixait l'horizon, durant les derniers jours passaient ensemble, l'aîné avait fait promettre à Kim de revenir et d'être plus forte, car lui, il comptait créer son équipage.  
Les voilà enfin à destination, posant les pieds sur le port de la petite ville qui ressemblait à Fushia qu'ils venaient de quitter, il était pour eux, le temps de se séparer.  
Se prenant dans les bras, les deux adolescents souriaient.

-Fais attention à toi. Murmura le garçon  
-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça, tu vas devenir pirate bien avant moi. Pleura la jeune fille  
-Appelle-moi quand tu reviendras.  
-Bien sûr.

Sous un dernier sourire, Kim se dirigea dans la forêt, pour rejoindre le bateau qui l'attendait loin des regards des habitants. Sortant la lettre, elle se la relisait une dernière fois.

« Dark Kim, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de connaître la vérité,  
J'ai un nouveau secret à te confier, ce n'est pas sur Sabo, mais sur Luffy  
Rejoins-moi, un bateau t'attendra sur l'île d' Hora  
Monkey D Dragon »

Elle se tourna pour voir son frère la saluais au loin, elle lui rendit avant de disparaître de sa vue, le laissant seul. A présent, lui aussi devait faire son bout de chemin, et ça sans sa sœur.

-À bientôt ma sœur.

C'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers la ville afin de recruter des pirates prêts à le suivre pour des aventures remplies de danger et de folie, il voulait une nouvelle famille.  
Kim quant à elle, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son petit frère, Luffy, après avoir caché un lourd secret à toute sa famille, elle va en connaître un sur lui, mais ainsi, elle va revoir Sabo, elle compte bien le faire venir avec elle pour retrouver Ace, et ensemble, ils retrouveront Luffy, et ils pourront crier au monde entier, que leur famille est reconstruite.  
La forêt était éclairée par les rayons du soleil, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de trouver ce bateau et voir Monkey D Dragon.  
C'est alors qu'elle vit la sortie de la forêt. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un immense bateau, où un drapeau volé au gré du vent.

Alors qu'elle continuait d'observer, une masse sauta au-dessus d'elle la faisant sauter en arrière.  
C'était une femme ou un homme, la jeune fille ne savait pas, elle ou il arborait une coupe afro violette, d'immenses cils et un rouge à lèvres de même couleur que la coupe.  
Kim était impressionné par la taille de la personne.

-Yeaah, tu dois être Kim, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Euh oui. Balbutia la jeune fille  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es belle, tu ressembles à une poupée ! S'extasia la personne  
-Oh, j'ai oubliais de me présenter, je m'appelle Ivankov et c'est Dragon qui m'a envoyé te chercher.  
-Enchanté.  
-Appelle-moi à présent Ivan-san, ma belle  
-Très bien Ivan-san. Se plia Kim  
-Tu ressembles bien à Sabo, vous avez le même caractère. Sourit il  
-Vous connaissez mon frère ?!  
-Bien sûr, aller montons sur le bateau, je vais te présenter à mon équipage et après nous discuterons.

L'amenant jusqu'au bateau, Ivankov ordonna à ses ''chouchous'' de leur faire descendre la passerelle, ce qu'ils firent. Le travesti prit les affaires de Kim sans que celle-ci lui dise quelque chose, en montant à l'intérieur, tout l'équipage vint saluait la jeune fille, lui promettant de la protéger jusqu'à son arrivé.  
La plupart étaient des hommes normaux ensuite se furent des travestis, elle était agréablement surprise de la gentillesse qu'avait pris tout l'équipage. Alors elle ne put que leur rendre un remerciement et un sourire.  
Deux travestis vinrent prendre les valises de la jeune fille pour l'emmener dans sa chambre personnelle.

-Suis-nous, nous allons te montrer où tu vas dormir. Encouragea l'un deux

L'autre tout souriant, vint prendre sa main pour la diriger voyant que Kim restait de marbre, tellement elle était terrorisée.

-Tu es donc la sœur de Sabo ? Demanda l'un deux en marchant  
-Sa petite sœur adoptive en quelque sorte.  
-Tu as de la chance de l'avoir.  
-Je n'ai pas que lui, j'ai aussi un autre frère aîné et un petit-frère. Expliqua Kim  
-Donc tu as vécu qu'avec des hommes ?  
-Oui, mais bon, ils faisaient attention à moi.  
-Tu étais la petite princesse de la maison. Ricana celui qui transporté ses valises.  
-Oui. Répondit-elle détendue  
-Je peux vous poser une question ? Continua la blonde  
-Vas-y ma chérie.

-Ivankov est un pirate ?

-Oui et il fait partie aussi des révolutionnaires tout comme nous, mais Ivan-san va te l'expliquer.

-Nous sommes arrivés. Annonça l'un deux

Poussant une porte de bois, ils la laissèrent tranquille pour défaire toutes ses affaires. Kim compris que son voyage vers Sabo débutait enfin et que cette chambre serait la sienne et qu'elle devra cohabiter avec tout l'équipage.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Kiss de Queen Fox**

 **Review ?**


End file.
